leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PG16
channel. * }} The Beauty Eternal (Japanese: 永遠の美 The Eternal Beauty) is the sixteenth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on December 9, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on February 2, 2017. Blurb Scientist. Entrepreneur. Visionary. Take a closer look at the man whose acts have redefined the Kalos region: Lysandre. Plot At a press conference in Lumiose City, Lysandre, the head of Lysandre Labs, introduces the Holo Caster to a group of excited reporters, demonstrating its technology by having his attack a realistic hologram of himself. Lysandre introduces the Holo Caster as a device intended to bring the citizens of Kalos closer together. During a meeting with Diantha at , Lysandre discusses the nature of beauty with her. Diantha comments that while she appreciates beauty, she also acknowledges that change is a fact of life and the world; as she grows older, she needs to be able to diversify into other roles as an actress. Lysandre disagrees, pointing out that Diantha's career as a movie star is her destiny, and remarks that he would willingly destroy the world if it meant ensuring that beauty never faded. The sheer, collected callousness of Lysandre's comment briefly stuns Diantha. The Holo Caster proves to be a bestseller. In a news report by Malva, she points out that demand for the device has exceeded current supply, prompting Lysandre Labs to hasten production. At the same time, Lysandre has donated cutting-edge medical technology to an unspecified Pokémon Center that he has long supported, using profits generated from sales of the Holo Caster. At the Center, Lysandre declares to reporters that he is merely giving back to society, and politely declines further interviews, including an attempt by a reporter to ask about a mysterious, secret "Project Y". At Lysandre Labs, Lysandre's board of directors inquire about Project Y, as even they are not privy to the information. Lysandre orders funding for the project to be approved and closes the meeting, returning to his office. One of his bodyguards informs him of something, prompting him to fly to Geosenge Town in his helicopter. Lysandre enters the Team Flare Secret HQ, revealing that Team Flare has already secured in its dormant cocoon form and it is showing signs of awakening. Lysandre swears that he will not let the "beautiful world" fade away, as Yveltal stirs inside its cocoon. Major events * Lysandre introduces the Holo Caster, which becomes a huge success around Kalos. * Team Flare finds and brings it to their secret HQ in Geosenge Town. Characters Humans * Lysandre * Diantha * Malva * s * Pokémon Center Nurses * TV crew * Audience * Citizens Pokémon * ( ; male) * ( ) * Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 16 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Nariyuki Takahashi de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 16: Die Welt der Schönheit es:GEN16 fr:PG16 it:PG16 zh:PG16